Ensemble à Jamais
by skylanger-the-angel-vampire
Summary: Suite à la mort de quelqu'un qui était chér à tous, Elizabeth est inquiète pour ses amis et va les voir un par un pour leur prêtait son épaule... Mais elle qui la consolera ?
1. Mission impossible

Voila nouvelle fanfiction !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle est centrée sur Elizabeth surtout et un autre personnage indirectement, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Pour l'instant je vous laisse mettre les prenoms que vous voulez pour ce qui suit... Mais dans les futures chapitres tout ceci se précisera et vous n'aurez plus d'autre choix! =p Je me demande d'ailleurs qui vous y voyez ? ^^ Sachez également qu'il y aura beaucoup de friendship ! Et de la romance un peu plus tard =)

En tout cas bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis ! ;)

**Ensemble à jamais : mission impossible **

Il est mort. Lui. Celui qui avait sauvé tant d'âmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette injustice ? Tout aurait du être différent. Il aurait du vivre, être la prés d'eux.

Elizabeth repensait à ce sourire si réconfortant qu'il avait. « Avait »… Le fait de parler de lui au passée lui brisait le cœur… Il avait tant donné pour la cité et pour les hommes qui y vivaient. Il avait même donné sa vie. Toujours la pour les autres, il savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour rassurer quelqu'un. Pour la rassurer elle. A force de l'avoir côtoyé, le Docteur Weir s'était fortement rapproché de lui. C'était devenu son ami et confident, son unique confident. Ce regard d'un bleu chaleureux ou elle pouvait toujours se plonger quand elle avait besoin de réconfort. Ces bras qui la protégé à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Cette oreille attentive et discrète qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvée ailleurs qu'en lui. Dieu qu'il allait lui manquer… Dieu qu'il lui manquait déjà.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la porte se dressait fièrement au centre de la salle d'embarquement. C'était la qu'elle avait vu le cercueil qui comportait le corps de cet homme merveilleux disparaître.

Pourquoi ? Cette question ne semblait vouloir se dissiper. Elle soupira de tristesse et se mordit la lèvre inférieure repensant à cette journée tragique. Certes il était mort en héros… Mais cette gloire était bien vaine la ou il se trouvait à présent. Oh bien sure il n'avait pas fait ça pour la gloire, non il l'avait fait pour sauver des vies, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il avait pris son décision, fait son choix alors qu'il connaissait les risques. Mais quel choix…

La dirigeante se leva et s'avança vers la baie vitrée qui entourait son bureau. Elle n'arrivait pas à travailler. Une première. Elle sentait que toutes la base était en deuil et cela la peiné plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Devant tous, elle semblait insensible à ce qu'il venait de ce produire. Mais si elle faisait ça c'était pour eux tous, ils voulaient qu'ils sachent que malgré tout la vie continuait, que Atlantis devait survivre. Elle voulait être leur point de repère, ne pas se laisser aller et rester forte, aussi dure que du diamant. Et pourtant, elle glissait doucement vers un gouffre sans fin. Combien de fois aurait-elle voulu crier son mal, frapper la mort de ses poings, hurler l'injustice ou tout simplement pleurer à chaude larmes toutes les larmes de son corps. Cependant elle s'accrochait encore et toujours, elle n'était pas du genre a pleurer. Plus maintenant. Après la mort de son père, alors qu'elle n'avait que 16ans, elle ne pleura plus jamais. Elle essayait aujourd'hui de se rassurer, se disant que cela passerait, comme cela avait passé pour son père. Et pourtant elle savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Que jamais rien ne sera pareil. Sans lui.

Il lui manquait tellement à ce moment. Puis ses pensées dévièrent vers d'autres personnes. Bien en vie, mais cependant l'étaient-ils réellement ? Ils avaient tous était très proche de lui eux aussi. Certain plus que d'autre, mais leur peine était commune. Et chacun avait sa façon bien à lui de faire son deuil. Cependant, elle savait que tous avait besoin de quelqu'un, mais qu'ils n'osaient pas demander de l'aide de peur de paraître trop faible. Elle tenait tellement à eux également. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre non plus. Elle replaça lui de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, avant que tous ceci ne les ronge de l'intérieur.

C'est alors que d'un pied ferme elle se dirigea a l'extérieur de son bureau. Elle sourit en passant a tous ceux qui la regardaient et ils lui souriaient en retour. Bien sûre leurs sourires étaient éteints, mais celui d'Elizabeth était réconfortant et plein de tendresse. Aucune tristesse ne se lisait sur son visage. C'était comme ça, la dirigeante ne montrait pas ses sentiments, encore moins quand ceux-ci étaient trop douloureux. Elle jouait toujours parfaitement son rôle de femme forte et de droiture sans faille. Elle jouait parfaitement la comédie.

Elle longeait les longs couloirs de la cité lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à destination. A peine elle entra dans la pièce qu'elle failli percuter de plein fouet la personne qu'elle venait voir. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas vu… Son cœur se serra. L'entreprise qu'elle voulait mener à bien allait être plus que difficile. Heureusement, ils étaient amis. Et le jeune homme lui faisait confiance… Ce n'était peut-être pas mission impossible... Après tout elle était diplomate, c'était à elle de trouver les mots justes. Elle s'avança alors vers lui.

C'était lui qui avait le plus souffert de cette perte, elle en avait conscience. Elle ne savait pas réellement quel genre de lien unissait les deux hommes. Elle savait juste qu'il était très puissant. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes aux mots qu'elle allait prononcer. C'était peine perdu. Comment trouver les mots justes dans une situation pareille ? Elle l'observa alors encore un moment. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais surtout au bord du gouffre. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul comme ceci.

A suivre ...


	2. Here, Together

« Rodney ? » Tenta-t-elle timidement. Le scientifique était toujours penché sur son écran, pianotant a grande vitesse sur son clavier. Elizabeth sentit alors un grand désespoir l'envahir, vu l'ardeur qu'il mettait à frapper les chiffres sur son ordinateur, son état devait être pire de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

« Désolée Elizabeth, mais je suis occupée. » répondit-il froidement. La jeune femme frissonna.

« Rodney. » retenta-t-elle de façon un peu plus autoritaire. Mais cela fut vain, le canadien continuait d'écrire frénétiquement ses recherches. Elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui d'oublier le drame qui les entourait. Elle soupira alors bruyamment, ce n 'était pas la bonne méthode, il fallait être plus agressive avec lui. Elle ferma alors brusquement l'écran de l'ordinateur sous les yeux stupéfaits de Rodney.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! » Hurla-t-il se retournant brusquement vers la diplomate. C'est alors que leur regard se croisèrent, enfin. Le chef scientifique se tut instantanément. Elizabeth savait laisser passer tellement de message à travers ses yeux. S'en était effrayant d'ailleurs. Il pouvait y lire son inquiétude pour lui et toute son amitié. Il soupira. Devait-il parler ? Après tout il en avait un peu parlé avec Ronon… Mais avec Elizabeth c'était différent.

La jeune femme se saisit d'un siège et l'avança en face de Rodney. Elle s'assit et saisit les mains du jeune homme, le forçant ainsi à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle ne se permettait que très rarement des marques d'affection envers ses amis, mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Autant psychologiquement et physiquement.

« Rodney, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, il faut que nous parlions. »

Il savait bien de quoi elle voulait parler. Sa gorge se serra alors et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer légérement. Le sujet était encore trop sensible pour qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher d'être sur le point de pleurer. Et les yeux bleus qui l'observaient avec attention ne l'aider pas.

« Je sais… » lança-t-il faiblement en baissant les yeux vers leurs mains jointes. Cette tristesse ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il les avait quitté… Elizabeth émit alors une petite pression de ses doigts fins, il devait sentir qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Rodney, je suis inquiètes pour vous… Elle marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre la parole. Très inquiètes. Je sais que vous avez l'habitude de travailler beaucoup, mais là, vous allez droit dans le mur. Je sais également que ce n'est pas le volume de travail qui a augmenté. Rodney… Il faut que vous en parliez… Pas forcément à moi… Mais à quelqu'un… Est-ce que vous pouvez me promettre que vous le ferez ? » demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix aussi douce qu'une plume.

Rodney refusait toujours de la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas en parler… C'était tellement dure… Qu'il n'était pas sure de ne pas pleurer si il commençait a se confier… De sa fine main blanche, Elizabeth releva le menton de Rodney et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Promettez-le moi Rodney »

Les deux saphirs s'affrontèrent alors dans un combat que le canadien savait qu'il avait perdu d'avance. Il soupira et baissa de nouveau les yeux.

« D'accord… » Lâcha-t-il faiblement… La jeune femme se leva alors et lui lâcha les mains.

« Bien » murmura-t-elle simplement. Elle allait sortir, à demi satisfaite de son résultat. Il savait que Rodney tiendrait sa promesse mais la tiendrait-il à temps ? Avant de sortir elle décida alors de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé auparavant. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Ce contact déclencha une vague de réconfort dans le corps du jeune homme. Il la voyé déjà sur le point de traverser l'embrasure de la porte lorsque instinctivement il l'appela.

« Elizabeth ! »

L'interpellée s'arrêta et le regarda. Leur regard se croisèrent de nouveau. Elle pouvait voir à présent toute la souffrance de son ami et cela lui brisait le cœur.

« Il me manque, murmura-t-il enfin, énormément. »

Elizabeth comprit alors qu'il avait choisi d'honorer sa promesse maintenant. Elle ne devait pas l'interrompre. Juste être là avec lui. Elle s'avança alors lentement à ses cotés et s'assit de nouveau en face de lui. Rodney la regardé s'approcher de lui avec cette grâce qui la caractérisait… Elle avait raison, il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin d'un ami. D'une amie… D'elle. Il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Il prit donc une grande inspiration. Ce qui s'apprêtait à dire n'était pas facile. Il allait sûrement perdre tout ses moyens devant elle. Mais il en avait besoin. Il voulait à présent se confier, partager ce poids si lourd qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença.


End file.
